Sword Art of Zero
by SoloMaestro
Summary: Not you're normal game transfer. During Kirito's battle with Kayaba he is summoned by Louise before Kayaba can kill him. Now together with Louise the Zero they will have to help each other grow to understand the power both of them need to help save people spanning across the virtual, magical and real worlds. Louise x Kirito friendship


*****Greetings to Fanfiction My name is SoloMaestro, it's been years since I have made an update/submission/publication. I'd like to say to everyone that has read my writing and enjoyed them that I am sorry for my abandonment of my writings. More than anything I wanted to finish them but time and circumstances came and went and I had found myself in a barren well of imagination. Recently however I have gotten a spurge of inspiration for many story lines to many tvshows and anime.**

 **The first is the Crossover of Familiar of Zero and SAO, this story takes place with Kirito being summoned, from his defeat at the hand of Kayaba/Heathcliff, as Louise's familiar instead of Sato (sorry he will not be appearing in this story, not that I don't like Sato I love his character, but the storyline has more development for Kirito with the power as Louise's familiar) and trying to find his way back into the game world from there, but as a plus he finds himself flesh and blood but with all his SAO avatar body and skills (and side note this is not a Kirito/Louise fic)**

 **I have three other fics in the works that I would love help/opinion on, one is for Strike Witches another is a Carrie (2013)/Agents of SHIELD crossover and the final one is a Pokémon Evil Ash/King of Pokelantis fic. I have the general ideas and major plot points of each story but just trying to write down everything in between seems to be troublesome.**

 *****Now with all that said lets enjoy the show*****

 **Deadpool: Cue opening sequence**

 **Halkenginia**

 **Tristain, Tristain Academy of Magic 2nd year class**

Mr. Colbert walked out to the courtyard of the Academy and looked at his students that have now just started their second year. "Greeting students and brilliant young mages, welcome to your second year of training and today we shall commence with the sacred familiar summoning ritual, " he said smiling. "Today will mark the day that you shall summon your eternal partner as you live your life as noblemen."

Louise stood before her class at the Familiar Summoning Ritual. She was the only one left in her class that had not summoned a familiar yet. She could Guiche with his familiar, a giant mole, which one had to admit was kind of cute once you stared into her eyes. Then there was Kirche and her giant Salamander of a familiar, the thing looked like it could cook and eat every other familiar around. Kirche looked over to Louise and smirked, "I'm looking forward to the type of familiar you'll summon Louise, if your spell doesn't destroy it first."

Louise growled and stepped up in front, as everyone took an extra step back, of Mr. Colbert and brandished her wand. " _Please work_ ," she thought. She could hear her classmates cracking wise about what she will cause this time. She just put it all behind and raised her wand to the sky.

" **My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe**!" Louise began.

Everyone was confused, it wasn't any summoning spell they had heard of.

"Is that even a spell?" asked Montmorency.

"It's original, you never know," shrugged Guiche.

" **My divine, beautiful, wise and powerful servant head my call. I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart answer my guidance and appear**!"

Then, like predicted, an explosion erupted and smoke covered the area and blinded every single student and Mr. Colbert. The students coughed through all the smoke as it started to die down and dissipate with the wind. "I think originality just makes it worse," grumbled Montmorency as she fixed her hair. She looked to Guiche and saw him not paying much attention.

"Guiche are you listening," She asked. She grumbled again and turned her head to where he was looking. "What's so impor…" She looked and could see on the ground Louise's summoned familiar.

 _ **Aincrad, Floor 75**_

 _ **Boss Room**_

Kirito brandished his swords and charged in towards Heathcliff, Kayaba, and the person responsible for everything. SAO, countless deaths, horror and separation, but undoubtedly the most brilliant mind in technology and game design in the world today. The man who designed everything in this virtual word, the weapons, items and even the sword skills.

" _He invented the dual wielding system, he knows all its skills, its combinations, its attack_ patterns," Kirito thought. " _Those won't defeat him, I have to use my own power, my technique, FASTER!_ " Slashing away at Heathcliff, he was playing against a man with the best defense in the game. He could see and listen to his blades only connecting with that shield of his. Whichever side loses one step will be the one to fall.

Klein, Egil, Asuna and the rest of the assault team watched in hope that Kirito could break through and win. They could see Kirito forcing Heathcliff back and not giving an inch to counter-attack. Heathcliff retreated just far enough out of Kirito's attack range and has the time to swing his sword out for one attack. He knew he couldn't kill him with one attack but he just needed to give a little push. The blade swung and clipped against the charging swordsman, cutting him on his left cheek.

Kirito's eyes flared with rage and for that brief second he let his composure fall and activated his strongest move. He blades glowed with the power of his sword skill and charged in for one final assault

 _ **50 hit combo**_

 _ **Starburst Stream**_

Heathcliff smirked, that was what he was waiting for. Kirito using his sword skill was the moment he was waiting for and both of them knew it. Kirito couldn't stop himself now and be exposed, he could only follow through and pray Heathcliff would miss one swing from his blades.

"Asuna I'm sorry….just keep living." Kirito prayed and unleashed his final thrust with Dark Repulser and watched in shock, as if time slowed, as it collided with Heathcliff's shield and shattered. Now he was vulnerable.

"Game over, Kirito." Heathcliff stated and swung his sword down towards Kirito, only at the last second his sword connected with his former second-in-command Asuna.

Kirito stared in horror as he watched his sword cut right through her as stared powerless as she fell to the ground. He franticly pulled her into his arms and watched her HP bar dropping rapidly into yellow, reaching red and finally draining to nothing. He heard the sound of death as her avatar started to glow. "I'm sorry," she slowly spoke. "Don't ever give up Kirito." Tears filled her eyes as her body stopped moving and shattered leaving behind nothing but glowing fragments that disappeared seconds later.

"Well that was a surprise, I wonder how the system allowed her movement." Heathcliff pondered, but he abandoned the thought and turned back to Kirito. "Another time for those questions, now where were we." He looked down and saw Kirito not moving on his knees and sighed. Deciding to put the poor boy out of his grief and pushed is sword into his chest.

Kirito could feel the blade in him and could see his HP dropping, but he couldn't move, he didn't care to move. The gauge continued to fall into the red and he waited for the end.

His mind was blank, but he could hear something in the back of his mind. It was faint and distant. " **My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe**!"

 **HP 100**

" **My divine, beautiful, wise and powerful servant head my call.**

 **HP 40**

 **I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart**

 **HP 10**

 **Answer**

 **HP 5**

 **My**

 **HP 4**

 **Guidance**

 **HP 3**

 **And**

 **HP 2**

 **Appear!**

 **HP 1**

Light enveloped Kirito just before it could reach zero, he could feel like it was pulling him away and could see nothing but an enveloping light turn to darkness as he vanished from the face of Aincrad.

To the many onlookers Kirito was just defeated and his avatar was now deleted. Klein and Egil could only stare in disbelief. Klein's eyes filled with tears as he watched his best friend gone.

Heathcliff however stood firm in his spot and knew deep down something was wrong, He knew his HP never hit zero and that something has interfered with his system, however he smiled. Pulling out a crystal to take his place in the Ruby Palace. "Teleport, Ruby Palace!" He called out and vanished leaving behind silence.

Cough! Cough! Cough!

Was all Louise could muster having been at the center of her "spell", as everything cleared she could see that everyone was silent and confused. She looked around and then down and looked on the ground to see laying on the ground was what she summoned. It was a boy, about their age with jet black hair. He was wearing nothing but black clothes covered by a long black coat with white lines along it. Next to him laid a black sword and a second one that was white

Louise's eye twitched staring at the unconscious figure laying before her.

"It's a peasant," exclaimed one student.

"Louise the Zero summoned a peasant!" laughed another.

The class burst out in snicker and laughter as Louise continued to stare in disbelief at her latest debacle. "My beautiful, wise…..and powerful…..familiar," She managed to squeak out.

She walked over to wear the boy laid and stood over him. "You peasant, who are you?"

Kirito stirred slowly awakening, opening his eyes his vision blurred but cleared to see. " _Grass…the sky_ ," he thought slowly. " _Am I dead_?" He turned his heard to look up at the figure of a petite-pink-haired girl that was string down at him with a not rather auspicious stare. "?" He could hear her talk but the words were unknown to him. Kirito slowly sat up and rubbed him head with his left hand, " _wha…..what happened….i was…I…..was dying…..now I'm…. her._ " He looked around to see the pink haired girl turn _towards_ an older gentleman with round glasses. He stared at her for a second, that voice he faintly remembered, it was hers, and he could recognize it easily even as faint as it was thanks to his listening skill.

"Mr. Colbert I must insist you allow me to retry the summoning ritual, t's unheard of to summon a peasant as a familiar." Louise complained.

Mr. Colbert stood firm, "I'm sorry Louise but the summoning ritual is a sacred act, to enact the spell a second time is unheard of and would be considered blasphemy." That shook Louise down to her bone, she realized she was stuck now. "This boy has been chosen as your familiar and nothing can change that whether you like it or not."

Kirito listened in and still couldn't understand them at all, He looked at the sky and around, was he still in Aincrad? On what floor? Who are these people? He swiped his hand down to bring up his menu but nothing happened. "Where's the menu!" He exclaimed. He tried it once more but nothing and slammed his fist down in frustration accidently hitting a rock hidden in the grass. Kirito winced from it, then it hit him " _That hurt...wait a minute, that hurt_!"

By this time Louise and Colbert had taken notice to him and could see the surprised and confused look on his face. "Now finish the ritual Louise or I shall be forced to subsequently expel you!" Colbert ordered. Kirito watched the girl walk over brandishing what looked like a stick, he was still confused and could see his Elucidator next to him and grabbed it and took a stance in front of Louise.

Everyone was a little scared now, Louise's familiar was holding a sword at them. Mr. Colbert was now concerned as well as he pulled Louise back giving space. "Now hold on son, we don't mean you any harm," he said trying to ease him.

"?" Kirito said but it went as misunderstood as their language was to him.

"Don't worry son everything is ok," Mr. Colbert tried again.

Kirito still stood firm and tried speaking once again. "?"

Kirche walked behind over to Louise and spoke to her, "So Louise not only do you summon a human that's a peasant but a ruffian as well, you must be proud." She said smugly.

Louise let out a huff and walked in front of Mr. Colbert and raised her wand, about to do a spell, making everyone wide-eyed in fright then, BOOM!

As the smoke cleared she could see her familiar on the ground having the wind knocked out of him. "What the heck, a lightning bolt." He muttered. Everyone turned surprised at him, he just spoke their language. Kirito slowly sat up and coughed up some dirt and smoke.

Mr. Colbert walked over and looked at him in amazement, "This time I understood you, how is it possible?" he asked. He looked to Louise who was confused herself.

"Well that was supposed to be a spell of silence to quiet him down," She said sadly.

"SILENCE DOESN"T INCLUDE LIGHTNING BOLTS!" Screamed everyone. Making her hang her head down. "Only Louise the Zero." Said Guiche.

Mr. Colbert turned back to Kirito and helped him up, "Well then I guess since you can understand us now, I can tell you we don't mean you any harm." Kirito nodded and threw his sword back into its sheath on his back. "Forgive me but let me explain, welcome to the Tristain Academy of Magic, this young lady here is Louise and she summoned you as her familiar," He explained gesturing to Louise.

"I've never heard of this place, where are we?"

"You're in Tristain, in the country of Halkeginia." Colbert explained confused. Kirito looked around confused. He looked to the sky and could see, lightly visible in the sky, two moons. He stumbled back and slowly started to realize he was no longer in Aincrad. " _Asuna…oh Asuna_ "

"If you'll excuse me young man, we must finish this ritual Ms. Vallière," Mr. Colbert called.

Louise walked over to Kirito and stood in front of him, Kirito didn't pay her much mind as he was too lost in thought. She pointed her wand at his face snapping Kirito out of thought, "Should be thankful for this nobility never does something like this to a peasant."

" **My name is** **Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière,** **Oh pentagon that rules of five powered bless this individual and** _ **make**_ **him my familiar."** She recited and stood up on her toes and pressed her lips on Kirito's, surprising him. Louise stepped back down leaving a stunned Kirito.

"That completes the ritual," cheered Colbert.

Kirito could suddenly feel his body heating up and his hand beginning to burn. "What's happening?"

Louise's expression didn't change at all, "relax it's only the summoning runes being burned into you."

Kirito grasped his left wrist and looked at the back of his hand to see weird letters burn through his glove and into his hand. He screamed out in pain until the burning calmed down and passed out from the pain.

" _Kirito, wake up Kirito,_ " screamed a voice in his head. "Asuna," he muttered. Kirito slowly opened his eyes, finding himself inside a room leaning against a wall, sitting on some hay. Looking around the room reminded him a little bit of Aincrad. The furniture and designs were similar. He looked up to the girl, Louise is he remembered correctly, standing huffed up. "I've thought about it enough times to give me an ulcer, but I have no choice but to accept you as my familiar." She stated.

Kirito stood up, "Familiar, I'm not an animal." Kirito said confused. "Listen I don't want this as much as you do."

"I wanted something divine and majestic, like a dragon or a griffin," Louise complained. Kirito could see she was paying him no mind and wasn't going to stand around doing nothing and silently walked out.

Louise continued on for a few more seconds before she finally noticed her familiar had vanished. She looked at her open door and gasped. "The familiar escaped!"

Kirito had already reached the ground floor of the academy when she had finally noticed, "I have no idea where I am, but it has to be wrong, I can't be outside of Aincrad." He said to himself. He looked around for a possible way out, he could see another doorway next to two more student. One was blonde boy, with the most ridiculous shirt he had even seen, it made him look like a pirate, holding a rose and a young brunette girl who he seemed to be flirting with.

"You know I can make an amazing soufflé," said the young lady.

"Oh I would love to sample one someday," he replied with an ostentatious tone.

"Do you mean that?" She exclaimed in excitement.

"Oh but of course Katie, don't you know by now I wouldn't dare to allow a single lie to escape my lips about you," he flirted.

"Oh Lord Guiche," swooned Katie.

" _I liked it better when I couldn't understand these people_." Kirito thought and walked passed the two of them silently.

However Guiche and Katie took notice of him. "Hey isn't that the peasant boy Louise summoned?" Guiche asked. "You mean the one from today, it caused a stir amongst the first years as well," she added. "He suddenly fainted and stopped moving, it caught us all in quite the unfortunate bind."

Kirito just hated being called an "it", if he didn't have any restraint he would've cut the guy down right there. He just walked on silently.

"Hold on." Said Guiche, making Kirito turn to him. "A peasant troubling the hands of nobility and not even a word of gratitude."

Kirito sighed and just turned around and continued walking, "Yup." He said plainly and walked on.

"Peasant indeed," huffed Guiche as Kirito left.

Suddenly Louise came running down the stairs panting hard. Guiche and Katie took immediate notice. "You should really teach your familiar manners dear Louise. He shows no ounce of courtesy or refinement," said Guiche. Louise just grumbled, "Whatever, help me catch him."

Guiche looked surprised, "He ran away, the one you sealed the contract with."

"Don't sound so impressed and help me!"

"I have no choice," smiled Guiche.

Kirito walked into a new room, this one had a fountain in it with more students flirting with each other sitting on it. On the other side he could see an exit to the outside and hurried towards it.

Kirche noticed him run by first. "Hey isn't that Louise's familiar?" she asked. She then turned her head to see Guiche and Louise running into the room and after the familiar. "He's getting away," yelled Louise. Kirche was now very confused. "What's going on here?"

"Just wait til you get a load of this," said Guiche as he passed. Kirche now smiling wanted to see what was happening and followed after, leaving her newest male friend behind dumfounded.

Outside Kirito was in the middle of the courtyard of the castle, he could see both moons in the sky, he had hoped it was a hallucination before, but it confirmed that now he was no longer in SAO. He really was in another country…..another world.

Just as it completely set in he could feel himself slowly being lifted off the ground and being lift at least 10 meters into the air. "What is this?"

"Just give up," came a voice. "This is the second time I've had to keep you afloat."

Kirito looked down to see that pompous one, named Guiche, on the ground with Louise and the redhead he saw seconds before. Guiche waved his rose wand side to side shaking Kirito where he floated.

"You summon a familiar that won't obey and ran away, Louise you've outdone yourself this time," chuckled Kirche making Louise growl in frustration.

"Ok let me down," he called out. Guiche complied and set him down on the ground gently. Kirito walked towards them. "We have to talk." He said to Louise and walked back inside.

Kirito was back in Louise's room again sitting at her table with her sitting on across from him. "Ok so as a second year mage you were to contract a familiar to help you in your life as a mage," said Kirito. Louise nodded correct. "This contract is absolute and binding until the day that either one of us is dead I'm assuming." She nodded once again. "And I'm on a continent called Halkeginia is the country of Tristain, a world that I am not from."

"Correct, but as for another world I don't believe you. I've never heard of any place called Aincrad or whatever," Louise scoffed. "A floating continent is impossible."

"Believe me or not, that's where I came from," Kirito replied.

Louise paid him no notice and stood up to unbutton her shirt and skirt, letting them both fall to the ground. Kirito immediately blushed and turned away. "What are you doing, why are you undressing in front of a guy?" he screamed covering his eyes.

Louise's expression didn't change, "You're a guy, and you're nothing more than lowly familiar, familiar"

"That's another things, don't call me familiar I have a name. Kirito, Ki-Ri-To," he yelled.

"Kirito, you have a very strange name," she replied nonchalantly.

Snapped her fingers and turn off the light. With that she removed her lingerie and dropped it at Kirito's feet. She slipped into a night gown and laid on her bed. "Have those cleaned and have my clothes ready for tomorrow morning." She ordered as she started to fall asleep.

Kirito grew more aggravated by the second, "Don't worry if you do a good job I'll be sure to feed you every day." She finished as she passed out.

"I'm not some pet?" Kirito yelled with no response from the sleeping girl.

He wasn't going to get anywhere with her like that so he picked up her clothes, folded them up and set them on the table. Kirito sat back at the table and decided he need to see what all he had on him coming into this world. He reached searched through each of his pockets in his coat and pants and set each one down on the table.

First one he found was his wedding ring, it was in his right pocket. Neither he nor Asuna could wear them while they had their gloves equipped for boss raids, so he kept his in his pocket. The second one was in his back pocket, it was one teleportation crystal, and it was the one he packed as an escape from the Skull Reaper raid. "Maybe this could take me back!" he realized. "Teleport Algade," but nothing happened.

" _It was worth a try,"_ he said, putting it aside.

He reached on his hip to pull out his hunting picks on his belt, not useful in this situation. He looked into the inner pockets of his coat and pulled out the message sphere he had from Sachi, he just couldn't bring himself to delete it, not wanting to forget Sachi's voice. Now wasn't a time to listen to it however.

That should have been the last thing but he felt something in the left pocket of his pants. He reached into his left pocket, he shouldn't have had anything in their but he felt two distinct objects and pulled them out. He went wide-eyed when he saw what they were, it was Asuna's wedding ring and Yui's heart crystal. "But how are they with me?" he asked. Then he remembered what Asuna said about marriage, they now had common storage, so when one member dies their items are sent to the other. Since she had these two with her when she died they were transferred to him. Kirito could only cry looking down at them in pain. He had lost his wife and now without being able to return to earth he wouldn't be able to even bring Yui back either. "Asuna, Yui I'm so sorry, I'll find a way back I swear. I won't ever give up."

He looked at the laundry and picked it up to look for a place to wash. "For right now though I'll have to make the best of this world."

 **Japan**

Suguha Kirigaya walked down the hall of the hospital after school, it was dedicated to house all the SAO players that were in the area. She entered the elevator and pressed for the third floor where he brother was being kept. In her hands were a fresh changed of flowers to put in her brothers room. She new he never really cared for flowers but maybe he would wake up and tell her how tacky a gift they are. She found Kazuto's room and walked in to see him.

"Kazuto..."

 **That is chapter 1 ladies and gents, as you can see we have left Aincrad and Kirito has now taken up residence as Louise's familiar with all new powers and abilities to be revealed in time. This season of SAO/familiar of zero will give needed, in my opinion, to the SAO storyline and grow Kirito as a swordsman as he learns how to gain more strength passed the limits of SAO and Kayaba's system.**


End file.
